cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Chak Zi'Kratarg
A female yahg, the botanical loremaster of her tribe. Chak's people are from a nation of Parnack that is less technological and more traditional than most. The rich forests in which her people live attracted offworld attention, though, giving her tribe more influence and notability than they would otherwise have. As part of a deal between the tribal nation and Untouched Pharmaceuticals, Chak offers her expertise to the aliens and travels, under supervision, between Parnack and points in Citadel Space. Curious about aliens and with a strong sense of community (such as it's understood from the yahg perspective, of course), Chak nonetheless offers a more conservative yahg viewpoint than CDN's other resident Parnackians. Her knowledge of Parnackian flora, fungi and microbes is unparalleled, but naturally her knowledge of alien biospheres is considerably more limited. Her first name, Chak, references the eggs of apex amphibian predator the Dklah. From the unassuming chak emerges the mighty and subtle dklah; her parents' intent is obvious. Her second name was earned when she bested a Kratarg in ritual hunt-combat, utilizing her botanical and microbial expertise. Chak has a son back on Parnack; the boy's father is dead, but remembered fondly as a worthy mate. * Asked what the greatest strength of the yahg was, Chak responded: You err to assume there is but a singular strength that stands apex above all others. The yahg is an integrated system; biologically, intellectually, error: did you mean "spiritually"?. Its strengths act in unison to make the species worthy, as rightful dominators of Parnack. Each reinforces the next, a formidable symbiosis that cannot be breached. The yahg is not prey. It has no identifiable point of weakness by which it may be conquered. A specific superiority implies points of relative inferiority elsewhere: this is in error. Do not mistake the rightful structure of the yahg society for the blueprint of the yahg itself. Threads of Note Introduction: Hello, CDN. Violators spaced: Early interactions with other posters. Yahg and yahg, what is yahg?: Chak contibutes now and then to a thead started by her fellow yahg, as CDN gets to know the species. Accomplishments: Getting to know who is who, and what. Brief glimpses into the mind of yahg: Who Are You?: Chak's take on identity. Naming your price Human Babies: Breast-feeding? An interesting concept! Pirates: Chak weighs in on the situation in the Nimbus Cluster. Autographs: A strange situation, courtesy of Buzzsaw. Eating Meats: Chak and Skrat have an exchange. Murders: A brief commentary on a series of murders. Now we're better established: Erinle: Chak's first RP thread appearance, or, A Yahg Walks Into A Bar. She has an interesting discussion with Asharia. The Versus Thread: A game, and a lesson. Yahg dominance?: An exchange with Shadow Pyjak (Mex Numbrii). More News: How goes the process of keeping Parnack controlled? Jokes and more jokes. Questions on Interspecies Experience: Answering a provocative survey. The Ascendant: Chak visits the Citadel. She teams up with Druss Jorkakt in an unlikely investigative double act. I Know: Some of the many things Chak knows. The vorcha's guide to status on CDN: Exasperated by the infighting, Chak prepares an oversimplified hierarchy of CDN members. Errors In Yahg Representation: Chak becomes a movie critic. An Offer From Druss: Chak is off to Irune? Extranet Activity: What is Chak doing online? Also, plans for the Irune trip get underway. Tourists: And here it is, the Irune adventure. How does Chak cope with being vulnerable and confined? A Season For Giving: Back to Parnack (at Christmas). Category:Characters Category:Yahg